<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am always going to support you. by MythologyPastry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005444">I am always going to support you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry'>MythologyPastry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Character Study, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments between Ami and Usagi that reaffirm their friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mizuno Ami &amp; Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am always going to support you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her smartest and kindest friend is, as always, so supportive. Usagi doesn't understand how anyone can look at the quiet girl and not see her pure heart. They've sat here for two hours at this point, but her friend still hasn't given up on their algebra review, even if Usagi has.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ami. I just don't get it," Usagi grumbles, shoving another bite of cake into her mouth. "Whoever invented math must have been annoying. This is impossible."</p><p>Ami clears her throat. "You got a better test result last time," she says pointedly, moving her notes closer to the blonde. "I know it's hard, but it's also important."</p><p>"For you, yeah, but you wanna be a doctor! I don't need a fancy degree for what I wanna do."</p><p>"And what is it you want to do?" She asks patiently.</p><p>Usagi stammers before settling into a pout. "I haven't gotten that far yet, but I promise you, my math grades won't matter. Maybe. I think." She looks down at her empty plate and wails, "I don't know what I'm gonna do with my life!"</p><p>"That's okay, here." Ami passes her slice over. "I just want you to have everything covered, just in case. I always want you to be prepared for anything, is all."</p><p>"I know." Usagi wipes her tears away and quickly grabs her fork. "You're a great friend."</p><p>"I try."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>"Do you wanna go to the arcade with me?"</p><p>Usagi's hair brushes at Ami's shoulder, and she clears her throat. "Actually, I need to go help my neighbor with some English homework. My mother and hers are friends, so it's only natural that I'd be the one to help her."</p><p>A sudden pressure on her shoulder, the blonde resting quite comfortably. "If you want, we can hang out after you go tutor. How long do you think that will take anyway?"</p><p>"I said I would be there at five, and I was hoping to leave around seven. I need to do laundry for the week."</p><p>"Oh, we could do a sleepover!" Sitting up and resting her hands on Ami's arm, Usagi leans in with puppy dog eyes. "I know you normally don't like sleepovers much, and I usually ask Minako, but I would love to have a sleepover with you this week, Ami. We could have fun, and I'll even let you review my Japanese homework."</p><p>"Joy," Ami says cautiously. "Are you sure Minako won't mind?"</p><p>"Minako's off with her cousin this week. They're going to their family shrine because she missed Obon."</p><p>"It's still such a shame she came down with pnuemonia during such a big festival. I hope Minako has a good time."</p><p>Usagi frowns. "I would have been so upset. I love Obon."</p><p>"That sounds like a great idea, Usagi." Then, realizing she had never properly responded to the blonde's question, she puts aside her book. There will be very little studying tonight compared to normal. "Come over at seven, and I'll make sure we have the guest futon out."</p><p>Usagi smile is blinding; she loves to see it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>"Congrats, Usagi," Ami says softly, her bridesmaid dress fluttering in the wind. "I am so happy for you."</p><p>Usagi presses a firm kiss on her cheek. "Thanks you! I can't wait for you to get married one day, too." Her eyes twinkle, as if remembering some far away memory. "I'll have to help you plan it, you know."</p><p>Ami laughs and takes a look around at Usagi's splendorous wedding. "I'm happy to accept any help you'll give me, but I will not be going over budget like this."</p><p>Usagi deflates like a balloon. "Okay," she whines. Then, struck by a passing thought, she says, "I'll get Mamoru to help me!"</p><p>"I'm glad for you," Ami says. "I really am."</p><p>And she is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found this while I was going through some drafts. I meant to make it gay, but I found it hard to write them as girlfriends without getting any angst, and I wanted this to be happy. I think focusing on how pure their friendship can be was more worthwhile for me in the end.</p><p>Please rate how I wrote Usagi, if you are so inclined to leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>